For a Woman in Distress....
by DangerMouse
Summary: An Utena/Clamp Campus Detectives crossover - The Clamp Elementary School Student Council gets an invitation to visit their sister school, Ohtori Academy. What could possibly go wrong?


For a Women in Distres...

For a Woman in Distress...

By: DangerMouse

__

"The world is our appuru pi. Let's Eat!"

Nokoru sat at his desk in the large office designated for the Clamp Campus Elementary Division Student Council. Well, at least the office would have seemed larger, had not most of the floor space been taken up by ceiling high stacks of paper. Nokoru sighed at looked up hopefully through the paper mounds on his desk at his close friend.

"Suoohh..."

"No, Kaicho," said the young Ninja of the Takamura clan, leaning over the desk to glare at his Sempai full in the face, "You can not have a break. You must finish at least SOME of the council business TODAY! No exceptions!" Suoh walked away stiffly, hiding a smile as he heard the shuffling of paper recommence behind him. Sometimes, you just had to know what to say to the Kaicho.

"Takamura-sempai!" called a damnably cheery voice. Suoh looked up to see Ijuuin-kun bouncing up to him. A small part of him cringed every time he saw Akira - an even smaller part of him screamed and ran away into the farthest corner of his soul. It was just that Akira was so damn... happy all the time. His family never displayed such blatant shows of positive emotion. Not that he ever really would have noticed, even if they did - he was usually too busy dodging weapons every time he saw his mom. But that is a different story.

"Sempai..." whined Akira, and Suoh suddenly realized that he had been staring. He shook his head and nodded. Akira smiled, relieved that he had been noticed and continued with his message. "Sempai, I just received a call. It seems that our sister school has invited us to spend a few days at their campus."

At that, Nokoru looked up excitedly. "Ohtori Academy wants us to visit? Sugoi!" He pulled out a fan, holding it in a dramatic pose. "As ambassadors of the Clamp Campus, we can not refuse such an honorary invitation," Suoh watched with growing discomfort (not to mention the growing number of sweat drops on the back of his head) as Nokoru shifted the fan into an even more dramatic position. "It is our obligation to make this trip in honor of the growing comradeship and closeness of an equal and esteemed place of learning." The young president raised his eyes to the heavens and clenched his fist as a wall of fire rose behind him. Resting his hand on a blank looking Suoh, he pointed dramatically in the direction of Ohtori academy. "My friends, it is time for the Clamp Campus Detectives!"

Suho and Akira looked at each other, confusion all over their faces. Then they turned to their leader, blinking in unison.

"Err... Kaicho..." began Suoh, a sweat drop on the back of his head, "We're going as Student Council members. Not as detectives."

Nokoru blinked twice before laughing and turning red. He flipped out another fan that opened to say "Poor Habit." Akira clapped his hands at his president's excellent show. Suoh just sighed. It looked like the paperwork would never be finished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The elevator slowly rose up to the Student Council Office of Ohtori Academy. President Kiryuu Touga's voice is heard loud and clear as one by one, the members of the Student council appear, except for one.

"If it cannot break its egg shell, a chick will die without being born.  
"We are the chick. The world is our egg.  
"If we do not crack the world's shell, we will die without being born.  
"Smash the world's shell!"

"For the revolution of the world!" The last line is spoken by all of the present council members.

The president sat in his chair, knitting. He paused for a dramatic moment before speaking. Present were Arisugawa Juri-san and Kaoru Miki-san. Both continued with their own knitting, waiting for their president to speak.

"We will soon have guests, as predicted by the letters from End of the World," began the president, his knitting needles clicking together in time to the creepy organ music playing in the background. He paused dramatically one again. Arisugawa cleared her throat uncomfortably, breaking the moment. Touga glared at his friend and council member. 

"Forgive me, Kiryuu - san, but I need to ask," Juri looked down at her knitting, slightly embarrassed, "what are our meetings for? And why does Vice-president Saionji never show up?" Juri found it impossible to stop, once she was on a role. "And why do we always say the same thing every time we come up the elevator?"

Touga raised an eyebrow. "Do you have something better to announce as we ascend the elevator, or are you just blowing steam?"

Juri smiled "Actually, sir, I do." She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.   
TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVISTATION..."

Kaoru clicked his stopwatch. The time read "00 42:42."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued?

A/N - Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. I wrote it a long time ago, but this is the first time I've posted it here. I'm not sure if I need to write more or not. I think this might end up being a one shot deal. Not that I don't have all of the other chapters planned out - after all, one can easily imagine Nokoru's reaction to seeing the state Anthy is in when they get to Ohtori Academy.... imagine him dueling... *drools* ACK! Sorry - Clamp men have that affect on me. Anyway, for sanity's sake, this all takes place somewhere in the first story arc of "Utena" (the first set of duels before the Black Rose saga) because, let's face it people. Utena gets pretty f***ed up after that (in a good way, mind you. But it does make it difficult to cross it with CCD). So, does anyone think this is interesting! I don't usually beg.. but PLEASE REVIEW!

...

thanks.

DM


End file.
